Isn't The 99 A Resteraunt?
by elfblade
Summary: Ignore the title. ^_^ Yuffie convinces Leon to take her on a trip to various worlds....to save the 99 Dalmatians! Slight romance. TARZAN WILL KIDNAP YOUR PARTNER! BEWARE! REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

You read summary. I think you'll be fine.  
  
Snowri: No. They won't be.  
  
Ari: SHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *nods head vigorously*  
  
Leon: Got that? Remember, 99 Dalmatians. All of the worlds. Right?  
  
Sora: Ri-  
  
Yuffie:*popping up behind Leon* Aww, c'mon Squall. Can't we find 'em?  
  
Leon: No. My name is Leon.  
  
Yuffie: But wwwwhhhhyyy?  
  
Leon: We aren't leaving Traverse Town.  
  
Yuffie: But wwwhhhyyy?  
  
Leon: It's too dangerous. And it's Sora's job.  
  
Yuffie: BUT WWWHHHYYY?! *Hugs Leon from behind* Pweeze?  
  
Leon: NO. NOW CUT IT OUT.  
  
Yuffie: Please Squall? PLE-  
  
Leon: My name is Leon.  
  
Yuffie: It's Squall.  
  
Leon: Leon.  
  
Yuffie: Squall.  
  
Leon: Leon.  
  
Yuffie: Squall!  
  
Leon: Leon!  
  
Yuffie: SQUALL!  
  
Leon: LEON!  
  
Yuffie: Leon.  
  
Leon: Squa- DARNIT! -_-'  
  
Yuffie: Teehee. *Looks at Sora* You'll be too busy anyway, Mr. Keyblade Master. We're on the job! ^_^  
  
Leon: We're not.  
  
Yuffie: We are  
  
Leon: We're not.  
  
Yuffie: We are.  
  
Aerith: ALL OF YOU STOP IT! )=(  
  
Leon + Yuffie: HUH?! O_O  
  
Aerith: Stop it. NOW! *Glances at Sora* I'll make them take care of it.  
  
Leon: WHAT?! X_X  
  
Yuffie: YAY!  
  
Aerith: That's right. You two need to learn to get along, anyway.  
  
Yuffie: DOUBLE YAY!  
  
Leon: *Turns around, walks away, bangs head against wall.* OW!  
  
Yuffie: *Drags him away to Gummi Loading Bay* We're off to find the puppies! The wonderful puppies of.umm.  
  
Leon: My life is over. My life is over. My life is over.  
  
Back at the Restaurant:  
  
Sora: Woo boy, Leon's going to die! ^_^  
  
Aerith: I'm soooo going to regret this later. 


	2. The Moogle That Eats It All

'ello again all I am back! Ya so this is my continued fic but it is a little messed up. ENJOY!  
  
The Moogle that eats it all  
  
Yuffie held Leon's legs and dragged him roughly into the Gummi loading bay. She sang a song it went like this:  
  
Were gunna get the puppies Puppies puppies puppies  
  
Puppies puppies puppies puppies  
  
Puppies puppies puppies puppies Puppies puppies puppies puppies Puppies puppies puppies puppies Puppies puppies puppies puppies Puppies puppies puppies puppies HURRAY!  
  
Leon looked up in horror at his Gummi ship. There was a bite taken out of it.  
  
Leon: my ship!  
  
Yuffie.* giggle *  
  
Leon: *scream in horror *  
  
Yuffie.* giggle *  
  
Leon: *scream in horror *  
  
Moogle: *on and eating ship * KUPO! * Giggle *  
  
Leon: what?!  
  
Yuffie: what?!  
  
Moogle: KUPO!  
  
Leon: uhg. * faints *  
  
Yuffie: Leon. uh.Leon.  
  
Moogle: Kupo?  
  
Yuffie: SQUALL!  
  
Leon: *gets up * It's LEON!  
  
Yuffie: squall!  
  
Leon: Leon  
  
Yuffie: squall!  
  
Leon: if you call me that one more time I swear I will do something so bad that is so bad that I don't even know what it is!  
  
Yuffie: ...  
  
Moogle: Kupo.  
  
Leon: that's what I thought.  
  
Yuffie: Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall Squall!!!  
  
Leon: erg -.- *walks to ship *  
  
End  
  
Well that was fun now wasn't it? That's what I thought. Now go my child and give me good reviews!!! Tee hee! Oh and read snowri's fic it's awesome! 


	3. Spotty Jungle Kitty!

Leon: ;;Closes the door to the Gummi Ship;; That was a rough ride. Yuffie, where are we? This looks like a jungle.  
  
Yuffie: ;;sees Tarzan in the distance;; SQUALL! IT'S RABID! GET DOWN! ;;Grabs Leon by the arm and drags him down;;  
  
Leon: Eh.  
  
Tarzan: ;; sniffing the bush that Yuffie and Leon are "hiding" in;; Sniff. Sniff sniff!  
  
Yuffie: Urk.. ;;nervous sweatdrop;; ..  
  
Leon: What the heck is that THING?!  
  
Tarzan: GLEEHARGH! ;;takes out spear in D + fence;; Hooheehaahaa!  
  
Yuffie: ;;whimper;; Pleeeeeasee don't eeeeeat meeee!  
  
Leon: -_- This is pointless.  
  
Tarzan: Me Tarzan. Hooheehaahaa!  
  
Yuffie: How nice.;;turns to Leon, whispering;; this guy's a real no brainer.  
  
Tarzan: ;;sniffs the air madly;; SPOTTY JUNGLE KITTY!  
  
Leon: Leopards?  
  
Yuffie: Dude.  
  
Tarzan: Spotty Jungle Kitty DANGER! We flee! ;;Randomly grabs Yuffie by the arm and DRAGS her away;;  
  
Yuffie: SQUALL!  
  
Leon: My name is Leon.  
  
Yuffie: NO, GENIUS, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY, "NO, YUFFIE, WAIT!"  
  
Leon: Oh. NO, YUFFIE, WAIT!  
  
Yuffie: oh, help I'm dragged away by a freak that wears a square of cloth for clothes! Argh! MY ARM HURTS! SQUALL!  
  
Leon: Leon -.-  
  
Yuffie: FINE! LEON HELP ME! ;;already out of sight, courtesy of Tarzan;;  
  
Leon: YAY! SHE CALLED ME BY THE RIGHT NAME! O^_^O  
  
Yuffie: -_- Leeeeooon. You seem to be distracted by something. I sincerely hope you didn't forget I'm being kidnapped by a CRAZY JUNGLE FREAK!  
  
Tarzan: ;;Is mildly pleased, for he is dragging away a "jungle chick" from her "secret jungle crush;; (Heaven help us!)  
  
Leon: ;;blinks;; Hmmm? OH YEAH!  
  
"Spotty Jungle Kitty" (A.K.A. Leopard): ;;pops out from the bush randomly;; Meow?  
  
Leon: -_- ;;makes mental reminder not to procrastinate next time his partner who's secretly HITTING ON HIM (but he doesn't know this! Nyuck nyuck nyuck) gets dragged away by a crazy jungle freak on steroids;;  
  
Leopard: ;;feeling very ignored;; Me - OW!  
  
Leon: ;;deep in thought;;  
  
Leopard: MEOW?!  
  
Leon: ;;deep in thought;;  
  
Leopard: MMEEEEOW!?  
  
Leon: ;;STILL deep in thought;;  
  
Leopard: .scratch this. ;;trotts away;; You're mean.  
  
Leon: YAY! MY STRONG AND SILENT AND IGNORANT AND DOWN RIGHT CRUEL ATTITUDE MADE THE CAT GO AAAWAAAY! I'm so special.  
  
Yuffie: Somehow I feel ignored. THIS ISN'T FAIR, SQ- err. LEON! I CALLED YOU BY THE RIGHT NAME!  
  
Leon: Uh.right. Sorry - I'll be there in a moment.  
  
Yuffie: God save me.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
  
Yuffie: God save me.  
  
FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER:  
  
Yuffie: God save me.  
  
FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER:  
  
Yuffie: Ugh.God save me -  
  
Leon: Ah HA! ;;pokes Tarzan on the forehead;;  
  
Tarzan: Owwie! THE PAIN! THE JUNGLE PAIN RUSH THROUGH MY JUNGLE FACE! ;;begins to "jungle tweak out" on the jungle floor;;  
  
Yuffie: YAY! ^^ ;;huggles Leon;; You saved meee! Thankies.  
  
Leon: ;;smile;;  
  
Yuffie: ;;blinks;; Hey look, I found a puppy! ^^ ;;picks up dalmation;; You're so cute.  
  
Leon: I know.  
  
Yuffie: ;;thinking;; Not the way I meant it..BUT OH WELL!  
  
END  
  
Hey hey hey now that was fun, odd but fun well I'll write again! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!  
  
  
  
Ari 


	4. Bleepitybleepnooocom

Hey yawl it's me again. This chapter is better that the last as always. -Ari  
  
Yuffie: This is boring. I'm bored. Why aren't we there yet? I'm bored. This is boring. I'm bored. This is boring. ;;Yawn;;  
  
Leon: We'll be there soon. ;;mumbling;; My god. When will she shut up?  
  
Yuffie: I HEARD THAT, SQUALL.  
  
Leon: Eh. ;;Suddenly receives very large ninja shuriken in the eye;; OW! OWIE OWIE OWIEEE!  
  
Yuffie: Nyuck nyuck nyuck. ;;looks over at bleeping monitor thing on the Gummi Ship;; Dude. We're here.  
  
Leon: Owie owie.What?  
  
Yuffie: We're here, genius.  
  
Gummi Ship: ;;Suddenly rams into a large tree randomly;; Moo.  
  
Yuffie: Yeeehee. ;;winces in pain;; Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain.;;looks up to see tree;; Wow.  
  
Leon: ;;thinking;; I won't say..I won't say. I won't say.  
  
Yuffie: Leeeon?  
  
Leon: Why is there a tree here - OH MY GOD!  
  
Baggy Sweat Pants Druggie: Hi. My name's Aladdin. Who are you?  
  
Leon: -_- The names Bond. James Bond. ;;does gun roll;;  
  
Yuffie: And my name is Happy. Happy Chocobo.  
  
Aladdin: Then why do your nametags say Yuffie and Leon?  
  
Leon: ;;looks down at nametags;; Darn.We um.stole these from.  
  
Yuffie: OUR TWICE REMOVED COUINS YUFFIE AND LEON CHING CHUNG CHANG!  
  
Aladdin: I highly doubt that.  
  
Yuffie: ;; tackles him;; DIE SWEAT PANTS FREAK!!  
  
Aladdin: THE DESERT PAIIIIN! ;;does freaky desert druggie call;; Oykie oykie oykie waan naaay!  
  
Yuffie: O.o  
  
;;Suddenly millions of baggy sweat pant freaks surround them;;  
  
Leon: eh? ;;takes out Gunblade;; BACK! BACK I SAY!  
  
Gunblade: BANG! SWIPE! DOMINATE!  
  
Millions Of Baggy Sweat Pants Freaks: EeyiyoiwaioKAY! EeyiyowaioKAYQ!  
  
Leon: ;;Magically get thrown into Jasmine's penthouse;; Pain.  
  
Jasmine: ;;watching a movie on Beethoven;; .And the butterfly lives Beethoven's bathtub.  
  
Leon: Eh.  
  
Jasmine: Ooh! I didn't hear you come in!  
  
Leon: Because I fell through the window.  
  
Jasmine: Tsk, tsk, tsk! That's not the way in, you should use the door, hot stuff.  
  
Leon: H-h-h-h-hot st-  
  
Yuffie:YOU'RE DEAD! ;;whips out randomly large ninja shurikens;; HE'S MIIIIIIIIIIINEEEE!  
  
Jasmine: I like him too. And there's no need for violence. (VIOLENCE MUYO!)  
  
Yuffie: YES THERE IS! I LOVE HIM, HE LIKES ME, YOU'RE NOT IN IT ANYWHERE! ;;throws ninja shurikens at Jasmine;;  
  
Jasmine: ;;Pinned to wall by shurikens;; But he likes my big eeyyeeeess!  
  
Yuffie: NOHEDOESN'T! HE LIKES THE IMAGE OF YOU PINNED TO THE WALL WHILE PLEADING FOR MERCY! NOW PLEAD!  
  
;;Five puppies roll out from under the bed;;  
  
Leon: That was random.;;flashback;; Waitasecond. What did Yuffie say about liking me?! ;;Ponder ponder;;  
  
Yuffie: ;;blink;; Did I ;;blink;; Say that ;;blink;; Out loud?! ;;blink blink;;  
  
Leon:..Um.It de-  
  
Yuffie: OKAYLET'SGETTHEPUPPIESNOWHAVEANICEDAY! ;;grabs the five puppies, puts them in the sack, and drags Leon out - all at a speed of 160 miles per hour! SUGAR!;;  
  
Jasmine: ;;In the backround;; I'm a little bit country - I'm a little bit rock-n-roll.  
  
Yuffie: SHUTUP!  
  
*~*  
  
Yoho! Toddles people! I shall return -Ari  
  
(Snowri: Neeeheehee! ;;takes out spray paint;; I WuZ HeRe!!) 


End file.
